Burn My Dread
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: AU. Voca Academy, sebuah sekolah luar biasa yang di dalamnya berisi para manusia berkekuatan khusus bernama esper; namun disana ada juga mereka yang 'tertinggalkan'...


**Rating.** T/PG-13

**Genre. **Friendship/Sci-fi

**Fandom/Disclaimer. **VOCALOID Yamaha, Crypton, dan segala penciptanya. Burn My Dread ~ Persona 3 opening song ATLUS.

**Warning(s).** Konsep ilmu esper yang aneh, OOC, beberapa trivia akan dijelaskan di A/N berikutnya

**Forewords. **H-Hai dan selamat datang di fanfic saya. Oke, mungkin saya ga bisa menjanjikan apa-apa selain selamat menikmati hasil karya saya—orz lanjut.

...

* * *

A.D 2020, di mana Bumi dan segalanya tersusun sempurna karena pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan. Salah satu hal yang dikembangkan ialah potensi otak manusia yang belum dieksplor seluruhnya. Keberadaan esper atau mereka yang telah bangkit dengan kekuatan pikiran mereka masing-masing adalah suatu hal lumrah kini. Esper ada karena sebab dan akibat yang berbeda yang masih menjadi pertanyaan besar manusia.

Kompleks sekolah Voca Academy didirikan dengan maksud dan tujuan pengembangan sains dan mendidik para esper. Kekuatan esper bermacam-macam dan murid di ukur kekuatannya berdasarkan sistem level.

Kompleks sekolah luar biasa besar Voca Academy terdiri dari gedung-gedung sekolah yang dipisah menurut tingkat seperti SD, SMP, SMA dan Universitas, dengan fasilitas-fasilitas memadai lain seperti asrama, taman dan kota. Area sekolah terhubung dengan area kota dengan menggunakan berbagai macam transportasi darat.

.

.

.

Juga satu areal berada jauh dari keramaian, bernama 'Clocktower', tempat para esper yang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya berada—mereka diberi pembekalan khusus sampai mereka sama dengan esper lainnya. Esper dengan level 3 atau lebih dapat bersukarela untuk mengajar di fasilitas tersebut.

.

Kisah ini pun—dimulai.

[_Welcome to the Phase I: Clocktower Prison, I hope you enjoy your stay._]

* * *

**Burn My Dread**

2012 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

—**Accelerate**

Di areal SMA, Shopping District yang sangat disegani siswa, 'Capricio Farce'. Tersebutlah dua siswa kelas dua yang memiliki level berbeda baru saja bahagia telah melewati serangkaian tes bulanan. Namun pemuda pemakai syal di sana harus membayar biaya taruhan dengan salah satu sahabat—lebih tepat disebut junior satu asrama, sih—karena sang adik kelas tersebut naik level lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

"Len, kurang ajaaaaaar!" serunya, menggema ke lorong-lorong kecil di pelataran gedung-gedung pertokoan yang membuat beberapa orang bergidik dan melirik kasihan, "Awas saja, aku juga akan naik level nanti!"

"Sabar Kaito-kun, sabar~" gadis bersurai merah muda di sebelahnya yang ikut membawa kantung belanja hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat pemuda itu geram luar biasa. "Level 2 juga bukan hal buruk, kan?"

"Tch, memang sih aku salah target sih dan malah kena sensei..." Kaito mendengus seraya melihat kakinya. "Hei, Luka! Kau juga sudah level 3!"

Luka tertawa lagi, "Tapi kemampuanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kalian berdua, lho? Lagipula Rin juga masih level 2."

Kaito menghela nafas panjang.

Kaito Shion dan Luka Megurine cuma segelintir esper diantara berjuta-juta murid yang menikmati kehidupan di Voca Academy. Kali ini, mereka hendak menjemput salah satu teman mereka, Meiko Sakine, seorang esper Level 4 yang mengajar di Clocktower yang berada dekat dengan areal SMA, bisa dijangkau dengan menaiki bus. Merupakan mimpi untuk bisa mengajar di Clocktower, memang, terutama dengan Level yang sulit naik apabila melakukan sedikit kesalahan berarti seperti Kaito.

"Yah, ayo cepat kita jemput Meiko dari Clocktower lalu kita merayakan pesta Len di kantor cabang S.N.O.W!" seru Kaito.

**S.N.O.W**—_Students' Neutral Organization of Words_—adalah komite khusus yang berada sejajar dengan OSIS yang berfungsi sebagai komite pendisiplin atau bisa disebut sebagai 'polisi sekolah', adalah organisasi yang diikuti kakak beradik kembar fraternal Rin dan Len Kagamine. Urusan mereka kurang lebih mengaplikasikan tata tertib sekolah dengan baik di areal sekolah, seperti untuk pemakaian kekuatan esper. Mereka bisa menindak para pelaku pengguna kekuatan esper untuk tujuan main-main, mengurus pem_bully_-an, sampai hal-hal sepele seperti barang hilang.

Kaito dan Luka pun pergi menuju Clocktower.

x x x

Sementara, Clocktower. Sesi belajar sore sudah selesai dan para pengajar cabutan tengah berisitirahat dengan beberapa suguhan sederhana dari fasilitas tersebut. Meiko Sakine tengah berada di sana, duduk dengan secangkir teh dan scone.

"Capek!" keluh Teto ketika ia memasuki ruangan kantin itu bersama Kiyoteru. Ia melirik meja-meja sejenak sebelum menemukan keberadaan Meiko. "Ah, hai Meiko-san, bagaimana hari ini?"

"Lumayan?" ia tersenyum. "Setidaknya tidak ada kejadian meja hilang akibat teleporter kelas sebelah."

Kiyoteru menaikkan kacamatanya, "Dari kelas Miki-san? Mungkin memang cara mengajarnya aneh..." Dari beberapa meja, Kiyoteru merasakan ada tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Oh, aku hanya bercanda Miki-san~ jangan-pindahkan-aku."

Mendadak kursi di sebelah Meiko terisi orang, tak lain adalah Miki sendiri. "Jaga mulutmu atau aku akan menyuruh anak-anak di kelasku bermain denganmu, Kiyoteru."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong—"

'_**PEMBERITAHUAN, PEMBERITAHUAN. SATU ANAK TELAH HILANG DARI AREAL CLOCKTOWER. BAGI MEREKA YANG MENEMUKANNYA HARAP MEMBERITAHU GURU TERDEKAT. SEKALI LAGI—'**_

"—Ada murid kabur? Anak kelasmu, Miki?"

"Enak saja kau menuduhku, Teto. Tidak, dan tidak mungkin." geleng Miki cepat. "Berharap saja itu bukan dari kelasnya—"

'_**SOS. THREAT LEVEL RED, MURID PENGGUNA TELEKINESIS TELAH MENGHANCURKAN BEBERAPA FASILITAS. AREAL CLOCKTOWER AKAN DIISOLASI PENUH DARI LUAR. KAMI ULANGI, PENGGUNA TELEKINESIS—'**_

"..." ekspresi Meiko memudar. "Kita harus mencarinya, itu pasti '_Clocktower's Doll_'."

x x x

Menaiki bus sembari bersenda gurau, Luka dan Kaito yang membawa belanjaan tiba di jalanan sepi menuju Clocktower, hanya perlu berjalan sedikit dari perhentian bus dan mereka sampai di Clocktower yang merupakan tengah dari Voca Academy.

_Pergi._

(Suara.)

"Kok sepi?" Luka menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Biasanya ada—bazaar sore."

_Pergi._

(Ada suara lain.)

"Entahlah, tutup karena akhir bulan?" Kaito asal ceplos. "Ayo cepat!"

_Pergi!_

"Tunggu, Kaito, aku mendengar—"

Belum selesai berbicara, sebuah bis—sebuah bis bulat-bulat terbang begitu saja ke udara dan menghantam gedung beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Bis itu terbakar dan menghanguskan gedung bersamanya, kaca-kaca hancur berserakan turun bagai hujan. Membuat diam mereka berdua seketika.

"...Wow?" Luka _sweatdropped_. "Sedang ada pertunjukan akrobat sepertinya..."

"Kita dalam bahaya, bodoh!"

Sekali lagi bis terlempar ke arah gedung yang sama, namun kali ini, Kaito dapat melihat seseorang di sana, dari arah tempat bis-bis tersebut terlempar. Gadis aneh—aneh karena matanya tidak memancarkan apapun kecuali gelap—rambutnya terurai, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena jarak mereka.

"Sepertinya kita tak akan bisa kabur kecuali menumbangkannya."

"Dia _Telekinesis_?" Luka melihat sosok itu. "Dia terlihat seperti gadis biasa."

Kaca-kaca berserakan di bawah mereka terangkat perlahan ke udara dengan satu ayunan tangan. Kaca itu seperti potongan _puzzle_, membentuk bagian besar yang tajam nan berbahaya dengan beberapa gerakan sang gadis.

"Apa itu menjawabmu, Luka?"

"...Baik, aku berhutang padamu, Kaito." ucap Luka. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bertarung."

Kaito membalas dengan senyum.

"Aku Kaito Shion sang maestro _Niviskinesis_ dan **akulah lawanmu!**" tunjuknya menantang. "Ayo maju, telekinesis!"

Tidak menghiraukan, tidak mendengar, tidak berekspresi. Kaca tersebut melayang ke arah Kaito. Pemuda bersyal biru itu dengan indahnya melempar kantung belanjaan yang ia pegang ke udara, membiarkan isinya melayang-layang tanpa arti—es batangan entah berapa belas buah. Dengan penuh bangga Kaito menjentikkan jarinya, es tersebut mulai menari perlahan di tempatnya dan mencegah gabungan kaca itu menyentuh dirinya.

Gadis itu bergeming setelah kacanya hancur, ia mencoba mengendalikan bekas bis penuh api yang ada di dekatnya. Melihat hal tersebut Kaito pun maju seraya menempatkan konsentrasi di tangannya hingga pecahan es lumayan besar bisa ia bentuk. Sesaat potongan bis menuju arahnya, dengan sigap Kaito mengarahkan pecahan itu ke arah benda di hadapannya, membekukannya seketika.

Luka hanya menjadi penonton, penonton sebuah pertunjukkan hebat tanpa tiket. Andaikan Kaito tidak bersamanya, pasti ia sudah—

_Pergi._

(Suara itu lagi.)

Luka mencari keberadaan sang gadis penyerang yang ada di dekat Kaito, baru saja ia menyadari bahwa—

"Tidak, Kaito—!"

Kaito menoleh ke arah Luka dan menemukan tubuhnya bertemu dan menghantam gedung dengan keras. Nafas Luka tercekat, terlihat juga musuh di sana tidak menunjukkan kata berhenti. Lepas kontrol? Ia tidak bisa mendengar jeritan sakit Kaito di sana? Ia tidak bisa melihat gedung terbakar, serpihan kaca tersebar, ia tidak bisa merasakan?

_TAP._

Langkah kosong gadis itu mendekat, Luka menarik diri beberapa langkah.

_TAP._

Tak ada celah untuk kabur, ia terkungkung dalam penjara penuh benda.

_TAP._

Tak ada harapan.

_Pergi._

(Suara siapa itu—)

Luka mencoba menatap lurus, menghadapi gadis pengguna Telekinesis itu sudah jauh lebih dekat. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat iris biru yang kosong tersebut, perlahan Luka menelan ludah.

"Harus kugunakan—Harus." bisiknya pada diri sendiri seraya menarik nafas. "Fokus, fokus—jangan kehilangan keberanian..."

Luka menutup matanya,

_Pergi._

_Pergi._

_Pergi._

(Suara ini—miliknya?)

_Pergi._

(Suara dari dalam pikirannya?)

_Pergi._

("Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus membuatmu tidur.")

_PERGI. PERGI. PERGI!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

Kaito di reruntuhan mengaduh pelan, beruntung ia bisa merubah segalanya menjadi es dengan kemampuannya, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menderita banyak luka karena pelindung dari benda yang baru saja ia ubah menjadi es, membiarkan benda itu menghantam gedung dibanding badannya.

"Teriakan itu—Luka—bukan?" Kaito tertatih menuju ke jalan kembali.

x x x

"Kalian telat."

Gakupo mencuri pandang ke arah teman-teman satu sekolahnya, staff pengajar sukarela yang baru saja habis-habisan mencari di areal dalam Clocktower, kini menemukan jalanan luar telah habis seperti baru saja gempa dahsyat. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu berdiri diam di areal jalanan Clocktower, memperhatikan satu-persatu mobil besar dengan kru mulai memberi batas dengan _police line _kuning dan menutup areal kekacauan.

Pemandangan itu membuat mereka semua membelalakkan mata, "Ini—"

"Ya, perbuatan _dia_. Aku juga kaget setengah mati ketika menemukan keadaan ini barusan. Elite Esper sudah kemari dan mulai membersihkan kekacauan. _Dia _ditemukan kehilangan kesadaran."

Miki menyela, "Siapa yang menghentikannya? Guru?"

Gakupo menggeleng, "Hanya seorang _Niviskinesis_ dan seorang pengguna telepati." Ia melanjutkan. "Begitu aku menemukan mereka, mereka sudah lumayan merenggang nyawa di luar sana."

Meiko terperanjat, yang lain juga kaget dengan siapa yang Gakupo maksud. "Mereka baik-baik saja kan, Gakupo?"

"..." Gakupo melipat tangannya. "Luka itu hebat, eh?"

"Maksudmu, dia bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain, Gakupo?" Kiyoteru berucap, berspekulasi.

Gakupo mengerling, "**Lebih.**"

x x x

Kemampuan esper itu segalanya berbeda, tidak ada pola yang benar-benar sama, walau kemampuannya sama namun pasti terdapat jurang perbedaan. Mereka juga ada yang memiliki kelainan masing-masing, dan semua terjaga dalam fasilitas bernama 'Clocktower' itu.

Clocktower—di sana banyak sekali esper yang ingin terlihat 'normal', 'sama dengan yang lain' atau 'bebas memakai kekuatan tanpa keraguan'.—Namun mereka belum bisa mencapai gerbang hitam yang mengantarkan ke dunia selain tempat itu.

Clocktower juga berisi mereka yang berbahaya bila dibiarkan begitu saja ke dunia luar. Seperti _Dual-Skill_, anomali di mana seorang esper memiliki dua macam kekuatan; _Berserker_, mereka yang lepas kendali; atau _Reset, _di mana seorang esper termakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

.

Di antara fenomena itu, terbilanglah sebuah nama yang di kenal sebagai_—Clocktower's Doll, _seorang pengguna telekinesis._—_

**[next chapter :: Breakdown]**

* * *

**trivia.**

-Sistem level mempengaruhi entah jarak, kuantitas dan kualitas kekuatan seorang esper.

-_Niviskinesis_ hanyalah sebuah imajinasi author, yaitu pengendali es sesuai dengan arti harafiah namanya. Seorang _Niviskinesis_ bisa menciptakan es dan membekukan benda.

-_Telekinesis_ adalah kemampuan pengendalian segala macam benda, berbeda dengan _Niviskinesis,_ _Telekinesis_ hanyalah mengontrol yang telah ada.

-_Teleporter_ adalah kemampuan untuk berpindah, entah memindahkan diri sendiri atau objek.

-Nama _Clocktower's Doll, Capricio Farce_ dll terinspirasi dari 7 Deadly Sin Vocaloid.

**lastword.**

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ saya tunggu reviewnya ^^ sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya!


End file.
